The Case of Molly Hooper (BBC Sherlock RP)
by NicoleMikaelson
Summary: RP between lilyessenceart and nicolemikaelson. All started with coffee but Molly has a darker secret than we all know. Will Sherlock find it out the truth?


RP between lilyessenceart ( .com) as Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes and nicolemikaelson ( .com) as Molly Hooper.

I can tell you this chat was amazing and the story was soooo cute!

Please read it.

Please leave me a comment...I absolutly want to know what you're thinking!

* * *

Sherlock: Hello  
Molly: Hey my name is Molly Hooper. I´m working at St. Barts  
Molly: How are you?  
Sherlock: I'm fine.  
Molly: Oh that´s good. I got lot of work to do  
Molly: You know people die every day ^^ *trying to joke*  
Sherlock: Don't joke, Molly. You're terrible at it.  
Molly: Okay  
Molly: I thought…I mean if you want….  
Molly: do you want coffee?  
Sherlock: I want?  
Sherlock: Coffee?  
Sherlock: Yes, black with two sugars. Go get yourself something to eat as well.  
Sherlock: We have a lab to run. *pulls out soil sample*  
Molly: Okay *unsettled*  
Sherlock: Hurry now. Coffee doesn't travel by itself.  
Molly: I´ll be right back  
Molly: Here. Hot nice cup of coffee. *hands over to Sherlock*  
Sherlock: *accepts without thanks, sips, and sets down next to microscope*  
Sherlock: Molly, what do you think of these pathogens?  
Sherlock: *moves microscope lens swivel*  
Molly: Let me look  
Sherlock: *frowns, pulls out phone, places back in front jacket pocket*  
Molly: They just came in. I had no time to do any tests  
Sherlock: No, Molly.  
Sherlock: Just observe!  
Sherlock: What of those pathogens?  
Molly: Äh you are the brain here isn´t it?  
Sherlock: *frowns again and swivels microscope back to himself*  
Sherlock: *phone buzzes* *ignores*  
Sherlock: *buzzes again*  
Sherlock: Molly  
Sherlock: Can you get that?  
Molly: Lestrade was here just one hour ago. He said he needs you. There was another suicide but now there was a message too  
Molly: Oh yes of course  
Sherlock: Front pocket - not important  
Sherlock: Lestrade probably just found the the footprint sample that I've already brought here.  
Molly: *walks over to Sherlock, takes his phone out* It´s your brother  
Sherlock: Mycroft.  
Sherlock: Ignore it.  
Molly: Yes. He is your only brother? *weird*  
Sherlock: *still peering at microscope*  
Sherlock: There needs to be something I'm not seeing…  
Sherlock: Yes - my estranged brother with a minor seat in the British government.  
Sherlock: I'm sure whatever he's decided to bother me isn't important enough for him to bother fixing himself.  
Sherlock: Hence, not important.  
Molly: So do you want me to call John to try Mycroft´s case himself?  
Sherlock: Oh, no no, leave John. He's currently pulling articles online with his slow finger typing about protozoan viruses for me.  
Sherlock: Far more important.  
Sherlock: Mycroft can wait.  
Sherlock: Wait.  
Sherlock: There.  
Molly: Did you find something?  
Sherlock: Bring me a .5M hydrochloric acid solution  
Sherlock: It's on the upper shelf behind me.  
Sherlock: *preparing new slide of soil sample*  
Molly: *walks over to the shelf getting 5M hydrochloric acid solution*  
Molly: Here  
Molly: *hands it over*  
Sherlock: *glances at bottle*  
Sherlock: Molly, .5M, not 5M.  
Sherlock: I'd kill the protozoa I've just found.  
Sherlock: *reaches over and pulls correct bottle*  
Sherlock: One would think you haven't been through public education the way you act around me.  
Molly: Sorry I don´t know where I have my head today  
Sherlock: Obviously not on your shoulders/  
Molly: *hands over .5M hydrochloric acid solution*  
Sherlock: *returns to microscope with pipette of liquid*  
Sherlock: Ah.  
Sherlock: See.  
Sherlock: *doesn't offer scope, just goes on*  
Sherlock: Basic soil with traces of E. histolytica…  
Molly: Do you know with what we are dealing here?  
Sherlock: That continue to survive even in an acidic solution…  
Sherlock: I have seven ideas  
Sherlock: Three of which do not bode well for either of us.  
Molly: Ok only four left  
Sherlock: Quiet, Molly, I'm thinking.  
Sherlock: *goes to shelf to look for barium hydroxide*  
Molly: *walks in the room quietly*  
Sherlock: Molly, feet make noise. Do quiet yours.  
Sherlock: *pulls bottle and sits down again*  
Sherlock: Text Lestrade and ask him if there were any barium traces on the body  
Molly: Shall I leave? Cause it seems that you don´t need my either  
Sherlock: There should have been…  
Sherlock: Molly, did you do the autopsy for a "Renegree, Bahn"?  
Molly: *still holds Sherlock´s mobile phone in her hands and stars texting Lestrade*  
Sherlock: *prepares new slide for microscope*  
Sherlock: *excited*  
Sherlock: Oh.  
Sherlock: Of course.  
Molly: Yes. 67, natural causes… I think. He used to work here. I knew him, he was nice  
Sherlock: E. histolytica in dry soil…  
Sherlock: Is he still in the morgue?  
Sherlock: E. histolytica that survives in both acidic and basic environments…  
Sherlock: Hydrocloric acid and Barium hydroxide would neutralize each other…  
Sherlock: Oh no, Molly… He died of a protozoan poisoning.  
Sherlock: *frightening grin*  
Molly: Well yes but I already send the documents  
Sherlock: Come now.  
Sherlock: To the morgue!  
Molly: Sherlock I would do anything but I could lose my job  
Sherlock: *stops*  
Sherlock: Really, now, Molly…  
Molly: *swallows*  
Sherlock: Phone. *opens hands*  
Molly: *shortly glanced at him and hands over his phone*  
Molly: I could send you the documents.  
Sherlock: Ah.  
Sherlock: Delightful.  
Molly: Fine  
Sherlock: *secretly delighted that he wouldn't have to ask Mycroft*  
Molly: *worries about her job…but it is Sherlock…she would do everything for him*  
Sherlock: *phone buzzes in hand again, Sherlock pockets without checking*  
Molly: Could be important!  
Sherlock: *stares at Molly*  
Sherlock: Now, why would you know what's important and not important?  
Sherlock: *suspicious*  
Molly: Your brother text you when it´s not important but in the last minutes he called you 4 times. I hold your phone in my pockets so you couldn´t hear it ringing. So I think it is really important.  
Molly: You said I shall be quiet…that´s why I haven´t told you about the calls.  
Sherlock: *pulls out phone*  
Sherlock: *checking messages and calls*  
Sherlock: Sherlock, at Barts? - MH  
Sherlock: I'm sure you have the soil sample already - MH  
Sherlock: Sherlock, watch those around you. - MH  
Molly: Well Sherlock tell me is it important now or not? Was I right?  
Sherlock: Those that are closest have the most to lose. - MH  
Sherlock: *it clicks together for Sherlock*  
Sherlock: Oh.  
Sherlock: Molly.  
Sherlock: *takes small step back*  
Sherlock: You've tried to keep me from knowing you did it…  
Sherlock: The coffee, you got me, but I only took a sip, it tasted terrible.  
Molly: *gets a little bit more nervous*  
Sherlock: Drugged - couldn't have been too difficult to get a sedative in a hospital…  
Molly: I know the coffee here tasted horrible. Nobody likes it  
Sherlock: Didn't get any food for yourself, means you didn't expect to stay around me…  
Sherlock: But I didn't drink the coffee, and you couldn't leave…  
Sherlock: And the messages from Mycroft.  
Sherlock: You felt were important.  
Sherlock: Does he know something I don't?!  
Sherlock: Wait  
Sherlock: Don't tell me.  
Sherlock: You wanted me to destroy the evidence.  
Sherlock: It'd look like an accident.  
Sherlock: All those pathogens shrivelling up and disappearing…  
Molly: You say always you don´t eat while working and I don´t know I´m taken to it too ^^  
Sherlock: Too convenient, but I caught it.  
Sherlock: Molly, you've even falsified the autopsy papers.  
Sherlock: *frowning deeply*  
Sherlock: You've taken many steps to attempt to stop me from coming to this conclusion about Bhan.  
Molly: I would never do that…this is my job…I studied so long to work here  
Molly: *frightens*  
Molly: *starts to shiver*  
Sherlock: Molly, you've poisoned, Bhan.  
Sherlock: *slightly incredulous*  
Molly: Why should I?  
Sherlock: I don't understand either, Molly. Why would you?  
Sherlock: *furrows brows*  
Sherlock: 67 years at time of death. He was a senior at Barts then. You've worked with him.  
Sherlock: His age implies that he was your superior.  
Sherlock: So. Why does a young lab attendant need to remove their head?  
Molly: That´s right. I knew him very well.  
Sherlock: Power? Security of position?  
Molly: No… *frowns*  
Sherlock: He must have threatened to move you from Barts. You just said you've worked so hard to work here.  
Sherlock: So, staying here at Barts.  
Sherlock: What's here that no other morgue has?  
Sherlock: *still thinking deeply*  
Sherlock: I don't understand, Molly. Why would you poison a man?  
Sherlock: *enters Mycroft*  
Molly: Well I think the murder wouldn´t have killed him because of the good coffee here  
Mycroft: Sherlock, stop frightening the young lady.  
Sherlock: Mycroft.  
Mycroft: Perhaps there is something that she wants to say, but hasn't been able to say it.  
Mycroft: *nods to Molly*  
Molly: I never wanted this to happen *a tear runs down her cheek*  
Molly: Sherlock why do you think that I´m still here and help you…instead of all the people who call you a freak and psychopath and turn their back to you?  
Sherlock: *still thinking* Molly… *looks up* I don't know what you're wanting me to say…  
Sherlock: You're still here and helping me…  
Sherlock: *looks at Molly carefully for any visual clues*  
Molly: Yes because I´m not like the woman….I don´t count  
Molly: *looks over to Mycroft*  
Sherlock: *looks at Mycroft when Molly breaks gaze*  
Mycroft: Think about it, Sherlock.  
Sherlock: The last text message…  
Sherlock: Molly.  
Sherlock: *turns to look Molly straight in the eye* Do you wish to stay at Barts because I am here?  
Molly: *she turns into butter*  
Molly: Finally…*sighs*  
Sherlock: Eye dilation, weak knees, flushing face.  
Sherlock: You're in love with me.  
Sherlock: *still shocked, incredulous again*  
Molly: *the words sound like music in her mind*  
Sherlock: Oh the Met is going to have a field day with this *look sharply at Mycroft*  
Mycroft: I've already handled it, Sherlock. Miss Hooper has created very passable death certificate and tests.  
Molly: Yes. Sherlock…you think it´s impossible that there is someone who could love you…but…I…do!  
Sherlock: *looks back at Molly*  
Sherlock: You are confessing.  
Sherlock: *confused again*  
Sherlock: *opens and closes mouth*  
Sherlock: Molly.  
Sherlock: I don't know what to say.  
Sherlock: Molly.  
Sherlock: *smiles to himself*  
Sherlock: I'm going to tell you what I told a very good person a while before.  
Molly: Bhan said that I would lose my job….I couldn´t accept it because I don´t wanted to lose you  
Sherlock: After this, we became the closest of friends, and people even began mistaking us as lovers.  
Sherlock: Molly, I understand.  
Sherlock: And while I've never felt what you seem to be feeling, I have come across it many times before in my life.  
Sherlock: The feeling of close friends, of loss at separation.  
Sherlock: While I am flattered by your interest, you must find me married to my work.  
Molly: I noticed it…everyday…but I don´t wanted it to be real. I always hoped that there is a change  
Sherlock: I'm a sociopath, whatever I can give to you isn't real to begin with. *frowns and shakes head*  
Sherlock: But I'll remember you, Molly.  
Sherlock: And even if you follow me with the same dodgginess that John follows me, you'll be happy, I'll make sure of it.  
Molly: You know it´s funny…I did this all so that I don´t lose you and now I´m going to prison…and what I wanted to prevent is now going to happen.  
Sherlock: Shhh. Molly, don't worry, Mycroft has got it handled.  
Sherlock: *smiles8  
Sherlock: You'll be all right.  
Molly: *grins shy*  
Sherlock: *waves hand at Mycroft to get him to leave*  
Sherlock: *leans down in front of Molly's face*  
Mycroft: *chuckles, smiles, and takes his queue to leave, swinging umbrella*  
Sherlock: I'm always going to be here, Molly. And you will, too.  
Molly: *stares into Sherlock´s eyes*  
Sherlock: *stares steadily back* I'm sorry, Molly. That I frightened you and that I cannot reciprocate what you feel to me.  
Molly: Thank you for everything *says silently*  
Sherlock: Thank you for everything as well *eyes silently say*  
Molly: Sherlock…*her face gets closer to his* I… *wants to kiss but before her lips meet his….she turns her head away* I respect you and this are my feelings…I don´t want to change you because you are perfect as you are  
Sherlock: Thank you, Molly. *smiling and straightens up*  
Molly: If Mycroft helps me so that I don´t go to prison I probably could work here again…and the situation is confusing enough.  
Sherlock: Now, I have to go relieve John of his researching duties. I'm sure I'll be able to find a suitable cover story from Mycroft about the protozoa.  
Sherlock: *picks up coat*  
Sherlock: Molly, do get rid of the coffee before someone actually tries to drink it.  
Sherlock: *winks*  
Sherlock: *exits room*  
Molly: Okay *she says but he was already out of the room*  
(cues end theme musiccccc~)

* * *

**lilyessenceart (Sherlock):** (AWWW SO CUTE)

**nicolemikaelson (Molly):** (omg it was soo sweet!)

**nicolemikaelson:** (I want to read this rp over and over again haha :D )

**lilyessenceart:** (Lol, I haven't played Sherlock in ages. :P More of a

John person myself. More emotional. )

**nicolemikaelson:** (I just thought hey we don´t I try to write as Molly here and

than you came xD haha But omg your Sherlock was brilliant)

**lilyessenceart:** (Thank you, heheh, I do enjoy him, but sometimes, he

comes off a bit 2D during roleplay because you can't really type

out everything that happening in his head.)

**lilyessenceart:** (And your Molly was adorable!)

**lilyessenceart:** (I gave you the opportunity to kiss Sherlock, but you

follow the character, so CUTE! )

**nicolemikaelson:** (yes sherlock must be very complicated to play...my nativ language is german so I unfortunalty don´t know all the expressions Sherlock would use ^^)

**nicolemikaelson:** (Yes it made me sad too :') but I thought I or Molly would never harm him only because she loves him. ^^ )

* * *

Please leave a review! Thanks :)


End file.
